Broken
by Seddielover945
Summary: Sam Puckett fights with her mother and decides to run to her Aunt Kristy and her farm where she spent some of her childhood. Her Aunt Kristy dad's sister whom she hasn't seen since she was seven. Sam hopes of learning more of her dad and where he might be now. Sam leaves her mother a note of where she's going and decides to bring someone with her..Freward Benson. After iLove You..
1. Chapter 1

Sam POV:  
"Hey Carls." I say entering the Shay apartment.  
"Hey Sam." I smile.  
"So whatcha up to?" I ask.  
"Not much." I nod grabbing the jug of tea out of the fridge and a glass. Pouring myself a glass.  
"Hey Girls." Freddie says entering the apartment.  
"Hey." I say a smile on my face as I plop down beside him on the couch. You see my mom and I got into a BIG fight and now I'm going to 'visit' my Aunt Kristy in Illinois. She's my dads sister and all nice and sweet, I haven't actually seen her since I was seven.  
"Hey Sam." Freddie says. I smile warmly.  
"So listen Freddie I'm going to see my Aunt for a week or so in Illinois and do you want to come? I ask him.  
"I'll have to as my mom, but yeah sure." I smile.

No POV:  
(4:00 AM)

Sam grabs her phone scrolling through her numbers till she gets to Freddie's clicking on it.  
To Freddie:  
From Sammy:  
'Hey Freddie so I'll see you in the morning at the airport. 7:30 don't b late- Sam.  
To Princess Puckett:  
From Freddie:  
'Sam when have I ever been late for anything?'- Freddie.  
To Freddie:  
From Sammy:  
IDK? Never, but oh whatever...-Sam.  
To Princess Puckett:  
From Freddie:  
Ha ha *smiles* I'll b there. Oh and Samm still up?'  
To Freddie:  
From Sammy:  
'*Smiles* Can't sleep. And th still up? It's 4am. Though U would B asleep seeing that UR crazy mother would want you in bed at like 9:30.'  
To Princess Puckett:  
From Freddie:  
Ha Ha very funny Sammy. IDK I'm just not asleep yet. So I'll see you in the morning oh and don't worry my mom won't be with me. I had to beg her to let me go anyways.  
Sweet Dreams-  
Freddie.'  
Sam smiles texting back quickly.  
To Freddie:  
From Sammy:  
'Night Freddie-  
See you in a bit-  
Sammy.'  
Sam Grins laying her phone back down on her bed side table, looking over at her bags for the next week. Leaving her mom a note on the table she closes her eyes falling asleep.


	2. Getting There

Sam POV:  
I walk into the airport my one roller bag and carrying bag. and backpack on my arm. Expecting to see a brown headed tech guy waiting for me. Of corse there he sits a wide grin on his lips. I smile walking swiftly up to him.  
"Hey Freddie." I say sitting beside him setting my bags on the floor beside his.  
"Morning Princess Puckett." He says.  
"So when does our flight leave again?" He checks his watch.  
"In about fifteen minutes." I nod taking out my PearPhone and text my Aunt Kristy.  
To Aunt Kristy:  
From Sam:  
'So wi'll be there about 5 tonight our flight leaves in 15 minutes. Can't wait to finally see you.  
Sam.'  
I put my phone on the table waiting for her to text back. Freddie smiles at me. I smile back watching him play with his thumbs. My phone dings.  
To Sam:  
From: Aunt Kristy:  
'Okay so I'm all set for you guys to come. I can't wait to see you. Oh and meet that boy you were talking about.  
-Aunt Kristy.'  
I grin locking my phone and placing it back into my bag.  
"Flight 2 for Missouri boarding now."  
"That's us." Freddie says as I pick up my bags and walk with him to get on the plane.  
"I told Carls I would call her when we land." I say. Freddie nods.  
"I told my mom that too." Freddie comments. I smile a bit as Freddie surprisingly offers out his hand to me.  
"I just don't want you to get lost." He says I smile taking his hand with my luggage in the other hand. We land in St. Louis Missouri and my Aunt is picking us up in her car and driving us across the state border. I smile and hand the lady at the fate our tickets; She gladly let's us on the plane. Freddie's hand still in mine. Sometimes things like this make me miss US.  
We find the seats as Freddie sits by the window. I plop down beside him as we buckle up to get ready for take off.  
I sit my backpack beside me; my other bags already being put up top on the rack. I close my eyes.  
"You tired?" Freddie asks. I nod a little. He smiles.  
"Sleep Sam." He whispers. I smile resting my head over trying to get comfortable. Not working. I shift once again. Then laying my head on his shoulder. Which he doesn't seem to mind. I smile a bit closing my eyes again. Falling asleep.  
Freddie POV:  
(4:45 pm)  
"Sam." I say shaking her awake once again.  
"Were here." I whisper.  
"Hmm?"" She says rubbing her eyes stretching.  
"Were here Sam." I say as she opening her blue orbs. She sits up as the plane comes to a stop. Grabbing her bags and I grab mine grasping her hand once again. She smiles at me not pulling away. We walk through the airport as Sam looks for her Aunt.  
Sam POV-  
Freddie grabs my hand once again I don't pull away through. I smile at him as I search for my Aunt Kristy. I spot a women with my hair color blondish brown. Her face is slim and she has dark brown eyes kind of like Freddie's. she looks a bit like my dad. I let go of Freddie's hand and run up to her my bags going up and down. I look back at Freddie he's grinning.  
"Aunt Kristy?" I question. A smile appears on her face.  
"Sam is that you?" I nod as the women brings me into a hug. I smile. She still smells like she always used to. We pull away I look back to see Freddie walking up behind me.  
"Aunt Kristy this us Freddie Benson." I tell her grinning.  
"Nice to meet you." Freddie says. Aunt Kristy smiles.  
"Well it's nice to finally meet the boy that Sam here can't quit talking about." I look down smirking as Freddie chuckles.  
"Well I assume you two are tired and hungry so let's get to my car and we'll find something to eat." Aunt Kristy says leading us out of the busy airport. I take my bags as Freddie takes his. I smile widely at him. Following my aunt out to the car. We find the car and Freddie and I sit in the backseat.  
"So what would you two like to eat?" Aunt Kristy asks.  
"I dunno?" I say as Freddie shrugs. She laughs.  
"Homemade burgers?" She offers. Freddie and I nod.  
"Okay so we'll be at my house in about an hour and then we can eat." I nod taking out my phone and texting Carly.  
To Carls:  
"From Sam:  
Hey we're on the way to my aunts, flight went good, I'll text you tonight.-  
Sam.'  
I send it and see Freddie texting as well. I smile.  
"My mom." Freddie says.  
"Oh. Carly." I say. He nods.  
I put my phone in my lap and it dings.  
To Sam:  
From Carls:  
Good Spencer caught the sink on fire once again... I put it out, but now we're sinkless.'-  
Carls. I laugh handing my phone to Freddie as he reads it too. He laughs.  
"Typical Spence." He says I nod.  
To Carls:  
From Sam:  
'Figures. Anyways I better we're about to hit the city. TTYl- Sam.'  
To Sam:  
From Carls:  
Bye Sam tell Freddie I say hi.- Text you tonight.-  
Carls. I put my PearPhone in my pocket.  
"Carly says hi." I tell Freddie. He smiles.  
"Sam, Freddie keep your eyes open we're about to go across the bridge to enter Illinois." I smile seeing the Arch in the distance. Pointing it out to Freddie. He smiles nodding.  
"Look Bush Stadium!" I cry out in excitement.  
"I had no idea that your a cardinals fan?" Freddie says. I nod  
"Mmmhhhmm since I was little." I say smiling. He laughs. As we go across the bridge. I look out the window seeing the Mississippi River underneath us. As we fly by. I smile watching the city go by. Then looking at Freddie in awe.

(6:30pm)

"Okay!" Aunt Kristy says. "We're here go ahead and climb out." She says as Freddie and I both grab our bags and get out of the car, walking up to the house and going inside. I go ahead and go back into my room; throwing my things on the bed. Flopping on my back. Remembering...Our weekly stays here so Aunt Kristy just gave Mel and I our own separate rooms. I look at my white dresser and dark purple walls. Kicking off my shoes and hopping up. I walk over to my dresser opening up my bags and loading up my clothes. I put all my shoes in my closet. Shutting the door. I walk back over to my dresser admiring the pictures and little things. I pick up a photo from when I was about eight of Mel and I. She has on a little pink sundress while I'm wearing white shorts and a yellow tee with a big sun on it. My blue little sunglasses on my face. I smile setting it back down. Picking up my old sliver cross necklace and fastening it on my neck now. I look through the old pictures. Some younger one of Mel and my mom and Mel and I. Some of My dad and I with frothy. Yes we has that cat even then. I smile. Hearing Freddie's voice and footsteps enter my room.  
"Hey Sam." He says sitting on my bed.  
"Oh hey." I say walking over and sitting down next to him.  
"Whacha doing?" He asks.  
"Not much you?"  
"I just put my things in the guest room. So this is your room?" He questions.  
I nod. "How'd you know?" He laughs.  
"Uh Sam the door says your name in big blue letters oh and there's pictures of you and your family everywhere in here." He says a smile on his face. I laugh. As he looks at me. I look at him. We scoot in our faces inching in. Our lips crash into each others.  
"Dinner!" Aunt Kristy yells causing both of us to break the kiss. I smile as does Freddie. Looking down I hop off the bed following him out the door. Dinner goes slow because I need to talk to Freddie about that kiss. What did it mean? I mean we broke up about three months ago. So what did that mean. I put my plate in the sink and go to my room to change. Thanking my aunt for dinner. I run to my room shutting the door and going to my dresser. Grabbing a pair of old Jean patched lower thigh length shorts and a bright neon tank top with a thick strap black one underneath. I peel off my other clothes and put the fresh ones on. Brush my hair pulling my bangs back and grab a pair of black ankle socks and my black slightly worn converse. I throw my dirty clothes in the hamper in my room. Then open the door and walk out. I walk into the living room to find Freddie wearing his normal skinny jeans, black shoes and a black button up shirt. His bangs are spiked up. I smile.  
"Hey Sam can we talk?" He asks smiling. I nod.  
"Here let's go for a walk." I say he nods getting up off the couch. I write my a note placing it on the coffee table. We walk out of the house awkward tension in the air..


	3. Sam Worries

"Sam can we talk?" Freddie whispers.  
She nods.  
"Let's go for a walk." She suggests following the boy out of the house.. Freddie nods. Sam smiles as he takes her hand.  
"I love you Sammy." He whispers, Sam smiles "I Still Love You Too." Bringing her lips to his. Rain starts to pour.  
"Let's go to the barn." Sam says gripping Freddie's hand as the run through the wet wonderland. Sam sighs taking a seat on the straw floor. Freddie smiles sitting beside the girl.  
"20 questions?" Freddie asks.  
Sam nods.  
"You go first." She says pointing to him.  
"Why did you come out here to visit your Aunt?"  
Sam sighs, "I got into a gigantic fight with my mom over my dad. I haven't seen him since I was five and I started to ask questions; Like has she talked to him? Why did he leave us? And Why don't we ever talk about him?" Freddie nods.  
"What did she do?"  
"Well there was a lot of yelling about why can't I be more like Melanie and crap like that. Then I yelled: What does Melanie have to do with this now! She sighed and blamed me for him leaving...And said If I had been more like Mel then maybe he wouldn't have left.." By now Sam sits tears running down her pale makeuped face.  
"It's okay Sammy it's not your fault." Freddie says pulling his crying girlfriend into his lap and letting her cry into his shoulder; Her arms wrapped around his neck. Before long Sam lays asleep in his lap her head resting on his shoulder. Her eyes fluttering in her sleep... His phone rings waking the girl up.  
Sam rubs her eyes blinking a bit as Freddie answers.  
"Freddie? Is Sam with you? I've called her phone so many times and she hasn't answered." A frantic Carly says over the phone.  
"Yea she's right here hold on." Freddie says passing the phone to his girlfriend.  
"Hey Carls what's up?" Sam says kind of sleepy like.  
"Sam oh thank God I got a hold of you!" Carly says.  
"Carly what's wrong?" Sam asks.  
"It's your mom she came by here and demanded for me to tell her where you are!"  
"Did you tell her!" Sam screams.  
"What No! She found out on her own she's coming to get you!"  
"Thank You! I gotta go!" Sam yells hanging up and tossing the phone back to Freddie.  
"Sam? What's wrong?" He asks.  
"My mom...She's coming to get me...To get us..." Sam trails off...  
Freddie lays a hand on her shoulder..  
"It'll be okay. Sam we're gonna figure this all out..." Freddie says pulling Sam into a hug.  
"But.." She whispers "What if we don't?"  
"We will." He whispers into her ear...

**Thank You guys for the couple reviews so far. I'm glad your taking interest in this story... It just kind of came to me a long while back, but I never really put it into a real story.**

**Seddielover945**


	4. NO!

"Sam.." Freddie whispers.  
"Wake up.."  
"What?" Sam mutters blinking rapidly and coming face to face with Freddie.  
"Wake up Sammy." He whispers shaking her gently. She smiles looking around.  
"There's straw in the hair." Freddie says picking it out..  
"Don't worry about it I'll shower anyways." Sam comments laying her head back on his chest. Freddie smiles kissing her cheek.  
"We better get up, we've been here in this barn all night." Freddie whispers playing with her Light brown curls.  
"I don't wanna get up." Sam whines. Freddie laughs..  
"Of corse you don't."  
Sam nods pressing her lips to his.  
"Hello Sammy I see why you wanted to run, come with me. We're coming home." Comes a voice from behind. Sam turns sitting up along with Freddie.  
Freddie offers her a little smile wrapping his hand in hers. There stands Pam Puckett. Her spiked blonde hair and all.  
"No!" Sam yells. Dragging Freddie out of the dusty barn and up into the little house of her aunt's.  
"What happened two you two!" Aunt Kristy asks stepping up to Sam and plucking out the straw out of her lite brown hair.  
"Well we fell asleep in the barn during the rain storm last night." She answers intertwining her and Freddie's fingers together. He smiles.'  
"Samantha Puckett!" Her mother screams entering the house.  
"Pam what in the world are you doing here?" Kristy asks.  
"Coming to get my Daughter that's what!" Pam yells. Sam's anger flares.  
"I'm not going home!"' Sam screams as Freddie's grip on her tightens. "I have I right to stay here mother!"  
"What right?" Sam's mother chuckles snorting a little.'  
"My right!" Pam rolls her eyes.  
"Samantha! your 17 years old and coming home this instant!"  
Sam shakes her head.  
"Not until I find out about dad!"  
"You won't!" Pam screams.  
"I'm not telling you!" She adds.  
"You know Pam she needs to know! Everything.." Kristy says wrapping her arms around her niece.  
"I sure as heck anit telling her!" Pam says. "And I'm not surprised she ran out to you Kristy." Pam rolls her eyes.  
"She's always liked you and her father better anyways.." Pam adds. Sam blinks trying to hide the tears that are now slipping down her cheeks.  
"Maybe that's true..." Sam says her voice dropping. "But as least they care about me!"  
"I care about you!" Pam screams.  
Sam shakes her head wrapping her arms around her aunt


	5. Sorry

Freddie POV:

"No!" Sam screams running into her room and slamming the door.  
"Sam!" I yell chasing after her, leaving her mom and aunt standing in the kitchen. I knock on her door softly.  
"Go away Mom!" She screams..  
"It's Freddie." I yell.  
I hear her mutter: oh.  
"Can I come in?" I ask. Seconds later I'm met at the door by a mess of light brownish curls and watery blue eyes. I pull her into a hug and shut the door behind me.  
"Don't leave me." She mutters.  
"Not a chance." I whisper stroking her face. She hugs me tight wrapping her arms around my neck.  
"It'll all be okay.." I whisper feeling her nod into my shoulder.  
"Okay.." She whispers. I feel my black shirt start to get wet and Sam's clinging to me for dear life.  
"Oh Sam." I whisper. She lifts her head sniffing.  
"Yeah?"  
"Nothing.." I whisper.. She shakes her head.  
"What?"  
"Nothing."  
"Your cute."  
"Thank You." She whimpers wiping away tears. I chuckle.  
"Sorry about your shirt."  
"It's okay."  
"Really?" She asks starring at her converse. I nod.  
"Sam do you really think I'd be upset over that?" I ask.  
"I dunno." She says. "It's just that mascara is really hard to get out sometimes."  
"I'm not mad Sammy." I tell her.  
"Sorry." She apologizes.  
"Hey it's alright." She smirks a little wiping away tears once more. I nod.  
"It's fine." I whisper again.  
"Okay." She whispers.  
"Okay." I say. She hugs me once more.  
"Sorry."  
"For what?" I ask confused again.  
"Everything." She mutters.  
"Hey look at me." I whisper. She turns so her blue orbs are facing my brown.  
"Quit apologizing." I tell her. She nods.  
"Force of habit.." I laugh.  
"Can I show you something?" She asks.  
"Anything." She smiles.  
"Okay." She says going to her closet and coming with a guitar case. Sitting down on the tan carpeted floor and opening it up. Revealing a really nice looking dark wood polished guitar.  
"Wow.." I mumble.

Sam P.O.V-  
"Can I show you something?" I ask feeling the need to open up.  
"Anything." He tells me. I release him and walk over to the closet, a smile on my lips. I find my case and pull it out walking back over to Freddie. I take a seat on the floor crossing my legs. I opening the case seeing the instrument that I haven't seen in a long while.  
"Wow." Freddie whispers bringing another smile to my face. Getting it out and making sure it's properly turned. I try to remember the cords and words. Then they hit me.

"All this time I was wasting hoping you would come around. I been giving out chances and all you do is let me down, and it's taken me this long baby, but iv'e figured you out. And you think we'll be fine again, but not this time around. You don't have to call anymore, I won't pick up the phone. This is the last strike don't wanna hurt anymore. And you can tell me that your sorry, but I don't believe you baby like I did before. Your not sorry, no no no. Looking so innocent I might believe you if I didn't know. Could have loved you all my life if you hadn't left me waiting in the cold and you got your share of secrets, and I'm tired of being less than no.. And now your asking me to listen cause it's worked each time before, but you don't have to call anymore. I won't pick up the phone. This is the last strike don't wanna hurt anymore and you can tell me that your sorry, but I don't believe you baby like I did before. Your not sorry oh no ohh your not sorry. No no ohh. You had me crawling for you honey and It never would have gone away no. You used to shine so bright, but I watched all of it fade. So you don't have to call anymore. I won't pick up the phone, this is the last strike. There's nothing left to beg for. You can tell me that your sorry, but I don't believe you baby like I did before. Your not sorry, no no Ohhh. Your not sorry no no ohhhwoahhh. Nooooo! Woah oh oh no oh ohh. No noo no." I strum the last bit of the song looking back up at Freddie who's lips are in a complete smile.  
"That was amazing!" He screams. I smile placing the guitar back in it's case and standing up. I wrap my arms around him uttering two words.  
"Thank You."  
"Your the only person that knows I still play." I whisper into his ear. He smiles again.  
"Really?" He asks.  
"Really." I confirm. I smile kissing his cheek as he wraps his arms around my waist pulling me into a hug.  
"You were amazing." He whispers.

**I DO NOT OWN ICARLY OR TAYLOR SWIFT.**

**SEDDIELOVER945**


	6. Cookie Dunking Consterversy

Sam POV:  
I crawl in bed stretching out my legs. Having my mother staying makes me a bit nervous. I'm not really sure why though. I hear the light switch go on in the kitchen. I check the clock. 10:26 I know it's not that late or anything, but mom and Aunt Kristy went to bed a little bit ago. That can only leave one person. Freddie. I get out of bed feeling my red plaid pants swipe my legs as I walk. The black long-john shirt fabric feeling funny on my bare stomach. Unlike Carly I do not wear tank tops underneath my pajama tops. What's the point? I slowly tip toe into the kitchen coming face to face with Freddie.  
"Hey." He whispers.  
"Did I wake you?"  
"Nah." I tell him shaking my head.  
He smiles. "Okay good." I nod.  
"What are you doing in here?" I question.  
"I was getting a drink." I smile.  
"Oh." He nods.  
"Yup."  
"You want a snack?" I ask feeling the slight hunger lingering in the pit of my stomach; having not eaten since 6:30.  
"Yeah that'd be nice." I smile going over to the cabinet and getting out the Oreo's, a couple glasses and the milk. I sit down the two glasses that are now filled with the white milk and the cookies. I put the milk back in the refrigerator. Then plop down beside Freddie who's now dunking a cookie. I laugh a bit taking once for myself.  
"So how long do you dunk your Oreo's?" I question.  
"What?" he asks now munching on his cookie.  
"You know the controversy of cookie dunking. Soft? Medium? Dipped?" He laughs popping another cookie piece in his mouth.  
"Where did you get this from?"  
"Spencer."  
"Oh." He says. I nod.  
"Um Soft. You?"  
"Diffenetly soft." I confirm watching the bubbles rise in the milk as the cookie submerges.  
"My dad always used you say that was the best."  
"Good guy." Freddie says a goofy grin on his face causing me to laugh.  
I bite into my cookie then pop it in my mouth going for another one. When we've both eaten about six cookies, I put them away set out empty milk glasses; now filled with water in the sink.  
"Thanks." I tell Freddie.  
"For what?"  
"For taking my mind off of everything from today." He smiles.  
"Your welcome."  
"Freddie?"  
"Yeah Sammy?"  
"Don't tell Carly about what happened today. Okay?" I whisper watching him nod.  
"I won't." I smile kissing his cheek.  
"Good night." He whispers in my ear.  
"Night Freddie." I tell him going back to my room. Watching him walk back to his. I climb under the cover pulling them up over my shoulders and falling asleep with Oreo breath


	7. Breakfast and Bike rides

2Sam POV-  
I wake to the sun shining through my bedroom window. I yawn and climb out of bed. My hair is a mess and my shirt wrinkled. I walk over to the bathroom door and fling it open. I walk in grabbing my coconut shampoo and my body wash. I turn on the shower. Undress and throw my pajamas on the foot of my bed. I crack the bathroom door so the mirror doesn't steam then jump in the shower. I sigh feeling the warm water hit my back. After washing off the dirt and grime off my body I start on my lite brown hair that's now turned to and darker brown because it's wet. After washing my hair I get out. Wrapping the towel around my body and one around my hair. I walk over to by dresser and get out a green and blue tank top. A pair of black cotton shorts and black converse. I go back over to the bathroom door carrying my clothes and get dressed, then lay the towels on the hooks. Then comb out my hair and leave it to curl naturally. I slide on a pair of purple neon socks; then my converse and walk out the bedroom door. I'm greeted by Aunt Kristy in the kitchen.  
"Hey Sam." She says.  
"Good morning." I say smiling.  
"Is Freddie up yet?"  
"I knew you'd ask about him, yeah he's out in the yard." I smile.  
"Thanks." I say then walk out the door. The screen door slamming shut behind me. I spot Freddie in the yard, tiptoeing over behind him I jump on his back.  
"Good Morning!" I yell. He stumbles a little, but mangers to keep us both off the ground. He chuckles as I wrap my arms around his neck.  
"Morning!" He says. I laugh.  
"On ward horsey!" I scream once again. laughing. He smiles as I hop off of his back.  
"Hey." He says greeting me with a kiss. I smile.  
"Good Morning!" I say again. He's wearing a red tee shirt and dark jeans with black vans.  
"You said that already." He tells me smiling.  
"I know." I mumble.  
"I couldn't think of anything else to say..." He chuckles kissing me softly.  
"Any plans for today?" He asks.  
"Nope?" He nods.  
"You wanna make some?"  
I nod.  
"Yeah what do you want to do?" I ask.  
"I dunno." He replies just as my phone goes off. Carly. I press answer and her face appears.  
"Hey Guys!"  
"Hey Carls." I reply.  
"What are you up to?"  
"Nothing you?" I ask.  
"Nothing."  
"Great." I mumble.  
"So what have you two been doing?" I glance at Freddie who shakes his head.  
"Not much Carls." She nods.  
"Oh."  
"Well I should probably go check on Spencer, you know make sure nothing has caught of fire..." She trails off.  
"Yeah you can't trust him for to long."  
"Tell him we say hi." Freddie says smiling.  
"I will. Talk to you soon okay?"  
"Of corase. Bye Carls."  
"Bye." Freddie says. Carly waves and the screen goes black. I shut my phone on lock-screen and slide it back in my pocket.  
"So back to today." I say changing the subject. Freddie nods.  
"Mmmhhmm." I smile.  
"Well Aunt Kristy should have breakfast ready soon and my mom will sleep till noon if you let her. So we should probably head inside and eat." Freddie nods taking my hand in his. I smile laying my head on his shoulder.  
"I love you." I mutter in his ear.  
"Love you too Sammy." He whispers kissing my forehead. When we get inside the smell of eggs and bacon meet my nose causing me to smile widely.  
"Well since here now help yourself." Aunt Kristy says smiling. I nod as I take a plate piling it with eggs and bacon. Freddie laughs rolling his eyes as we both sit down to eat. After breakfast Freddie and I walk outside once again. We start to walk down to the barn.  
"Wanna go on a bike ride?" I suggest  
"Yeah sure." He replies smiling. I go over to the shed and pull out a blue bike with a big seat: Mine. Then pull out a red one: Freddie's. He smiles grabbing the bike and hopping on as I do the same. We start to peddle soon flying down the small trails that lead to the wooded area.  
"I'm gonna beat you!" I yell.  
"You are not!" He yells speeding up. My hair flies in the wind sticking to my lips. I laugh as I move it out of my face with my breath. Freddie rolls his eyes as I zoom past him. Thank goodness I wore my converse. I look back at Freddie smiling. His spiked ip hair is blowing slightly and his tee shirt sticking to his skin. I turn my head back to the little trail were on taking a sharp turn to the right. I know these woods...


	8. Coming

Sam POV:

"Freddie?"  
"Yeah?" he asks.  
"Thank You."  
"For what?" He asks a smile on his face.  
"Everything." I say glancing up at him as I lay on his chest in the felid; our bikes over by the old tree stump. He kisses my forehead smiling.  
"Your welcome, but no need to thank me." I laugh. There is a need to thank him. He rolls his brown gravy eyes.  
"You know what?" I ask.  
"Hmm?"  
"I kind of glad Carly's not here."  
"And why is that?" He asks.  
"I like this just you and me stuff." I admit.  
"Me too."  
"I know people always call her my best friend and she is, but it's just that she goes a bit overboard on some things..."  
"Hey we should probably get back.." Freddie says.  
"Awe! Do we have to?"  
"Yes we have to." I smile rolling my eyes and hop up. Freddie smiles watching me go over and get my bike then wait for him. He gets on his and smiles back at me. I'm actually really glad Carly's not here with us. I start to take off on the bike. Going over old corn stalks and the clunky dirt piles. I can thunder in the distance and the squeakiness of Freddie's bicycle wheels behind me. My hair whips in the wind tickling my cheek bones. I laugh a little feeling the rain hit my face in a steady stream. Not caring I glance back at Freddie he has his eyes focused on me. He smiles. I smile back turning back; biting my lip. My hair now is almost completely soaked, but I don't care. I lick my lips tasting blood from the lack of chap stick. I ride through the puddles of water forming. The water spewing up and barley hitting my bare legs. I can see the outline of the barn in the distance and the flickering of lightning. I cringe as thunder booms making it sound almost in my ear. I somehow manage to keep the bike upright and not tip over. I start to go faster not caring about my muddy legs and converse. I lose track of how many lightning streaks there are before Freddie and I make it up to the front porch. We drop the bikes beside the porch swing and go inside. I wring out my hair as Aunt Kristy gives us towels. My phone beeps and it's Carly.  
"Hey Carls." I answer my socks feeling soggy.  
"Guess what Sam!"  
"I dunno?" I ask.  
"Your no fun, but...! I'm coming out there with you guys! Isn't that great?!"  
"Yeah amazing." I say trying to hide the sarcasm in my voice. I see Freddie raising his eyebrows. I smile uneasy.  
"So when do you come?" I ask through my teeth.  
"Tomorrow. Well I gotta go pack. Bye Sam!"  
"Bye." I whisper and hang up


	9. Secrets

1Sam POV:  
Carly comes today. I think as I climb out I bed and over to my dresser. I pull out a pair of cut off jean shorts and red tank top with a red and white short sleeved plaid shirt to go over it. I grab my black converse and a pair of blue socks and slip them on, brush my hair, put on a little makeup then walk out of the room.  
"Good morning." I hear as I feel a pair of arms go around my waist. I smile.  
"Hey." Then peck his lips softly.  
"So when does Carly get here?" He asks.  
"Eleven." I tell him checking my watch 10:15 am. He nods. I rolls my eyes grabbing his hand.  
"You know to preserve our alone time do you want to go on a walk?"  
"Yeah sure." I reply laughing. We walk to the kitchen hand in hand.  
"Were gonna go on a walk call my phone when Carly gets here." I tell my aunt while both Freddie and I grab strips of bacon off of the tray. She nods smiling.  
"I will you two be careful."  
"Oh and don't tell Carly." She nods.  
"I won't." I smile munching on the bacon as we both walk out the back door.

Carly POV:  
I can't believe this! I'm so excited! I look out the window of the car to see a barn in the distance. I smile. Okay Carly don't fall out off your seat here. It's just Sam and Freddie. Oh who am I kidding it's not just Sam and Freddie! It's much more. Maybe.. The guy parks the car. As we pull in the long drive I'm greeted by a women who I assume is Sam's aunt. I smile as she leads me inside to a room. It has dark pink walls a tan dresser and head board. There's pictures on the walls. Two little girls with blonde curls. Sam and Melanie. I smile. The comforter is a white with pink flowers on it. There's a pillow and stuffed animals. The wall reads Melanie in big blue letters. I smile as Sam's aunt tells me if I need anything just to ask. I put my clothes away and shoes in the closet proceeding to get dresser in some cooler clothes because of the heat. I grab a pair of pink denim shorts and a black tank top with a floaty pink one over it. With my black flip flops. I brush my hair and then I smile at the work and leave the room.  
"Hey is Carly here?"  
"Yeah she's in Melanie's room." I hear. Then footsteps. I'm met by Sam who I hug tightly.  
"Geez Carls it's been three days!"  
"Sorry, but I just missed you guys!"

Sam POV:  
Carly pulls me into this really tight hug.  
"Geez Carls it's been three days!"  
"Sorry, but I just missed you guys!" She says all happily like. I nod as we walk out of the room.  
"So where's Freddie?" She asks.  
"Um I think he's out in the barn." She nods.  
"So what have you two been doing?"  
"Nothing really we went on a bike ride yesterday."  
"Sounds fun."  
"It was." I say thinking of Freddie. I miss him right now. Truth is I think he's in the barn, but I dunno.  
"Hey we should go find him."  
"Yeah okay." We start to walk to the small barn. Chatting a bit as we do. I smile as we walk inside. There's sits Freddie on the floor right where I cried a few days ago.  
"Hey." He smiles.  
"Hey Freddie." Carly says as we both plop down next to him. Freddie smiles at me. I smile back glancing to Carly who's looking around at the moment. So I kiss him really quickly. He laughs.  
"What?" Carly asks.  
"Nothing." I say.  
"Oh."  
"Is there something I should know?"  
"Not really." She eyes me to make sure I'm not lying. She seems to believe me so she let's it go for now. I glance at Freddie. I don't want to tell Carly because she's the one that kind of made us break up in the first place. So I really don't want her 'helping' us this time. Freddie smiles at me. I grin getting up and climbing up the barn stairs. Mel and I's 'tree house' when we were younger. I smile at the hand done drawings on the walls and pictures of Mel and I when we were about seven.  
"Hey what are you doing?"  
"Nothing just thinking." I answer as he takes a seat beside me.  
"About what?" I glance down at Carly.  
"About telling Carly. I mean I don't know if we should or not because last time we kind of broke up because of her." I mumble.  
"Sam." He says. I look up at him.  
"Come here." He says as scoot into his lap. He strokes my hair.  
"What do we do?" I ask.  
"Let her find out on her own." He says.  
I nod smiling.  
"I'm okay with that." He smiles widely kissing me. I place my hands on his cheeks.  
"You two okay up there?" Carly yells.  
"Yeah!" I yell back breaking kiss.  
"Okay just making sure!" This is gonna be harder than I thought...

1Sam POV:  
Carly comes today. I think as I climb out I bed and over to my dresser. I pull out a pair of cut off jean shorts and red tank top with a red and white short sleeved plaid shirt to go over it. I grab my black converse and a pair of blue socks and slip them on, brush my hair, put on a little makeup then walk out of the room.  
"Good morning." I hear as I feel a pair of arms go around my waist. I smile.  
"Hey." Then peck his lips softly.  
"So when does Carly get here?" He asks.  
"Eleven." I tell him checking my watch 10:15 am. He nods. I rolls my eyes grabbing his hand.  
"You know to preserve our alone time do you want to go on a walk?"  
"Yeah sure." I reply laughing. We walk to the kitchen hand in hand.  
"Were gonna go on a walk call my phone when Carly gets here." I tell my aunt while both Freddie and I grab strips of bacon off of the tray. She nods smiling.  
"I will you two be careful."  
"Oh and don't tell Carly." She nods.  
"I won't." I smile munching on the bacon as we both walk out the back door.

Carly POV:  
I can't believe this! I'm so excited! I look out the window of the car to see a barn in the distance. I smile. Okay Carly don't fall out off your seat here. It's just Sam and Freddie. Oh who am I kidding it's not just Sam and Freddie! It's much more. Maybe.. The guy parks the car. As we pull in the long drive I'm greeted by a women who I assume is Sam's aunt. I smile as she leads me inside to a room. It has dark pink walls a tan dresser and head board. There's pictures on the walls. Two little girls with blonde curls. Sam and Melanie. I smile. The comforter is a white with pink flowers on it. There's a pillow and stuffed animals. The wall reads Melanie in big blue letters. I smile as Sam's aunt tells me if I need anything just to ask. I put my clothes away and shoes in the closet proceeding to get dresser in some cooler clothes because of the heat. I grab a pair of pink denim shorts and a black tank top with a floaty pink one over it. With my black flip flops. I brush my hair and then I smile at the work and leave the room.  
"Hey is Carly here?"  
"Yeah she's in Melanie's room." I hear. Then footsteps. I'm met by Sam who I hug tightly.  
"Geez Carls it's been three days!"  
"Sorry, but I just missed you guys!"

Sam POV:  
Carly pulls me into this really tight hug.  
"Geez Carls it's been three days!"  
"Sorry, but I just missed you guys!" She says all happily like. I nod as we walk out of the room.  
"So where's Freddie?" She asks.  
"Um I think he's out in the barn." She nods.  
"So what have you two been doing?"  
"Nothing really we went on a bike ride yesterday."  
"Sounds fun."  
"It was." I say thinking of Freddie. I miss him right now. Truth is I think he's in the barn, but I dunno.  
"Hey we should go find him."  
"Yeah okay." We start to walk to the small barn. Chatting a bit as we do. I smile as we walk inside. There's sits Freddie on the floor right where I cried a few days ago.  
"Hey." He smiles.  
"Hey Freddie." Carly says as we both plop down next to him. Freddie smiles at me. I smile back glancing to Carly who's looking around at the moment. So I kiss him really quickly. He laughs.  
"What?" Carly asks.  
"Nothing." I say.  
"Oh."  
"Is there something I should know?"  
"Not really." She eyes me to make sure I'm not lying. She seems to believe me so she let's it go for now. I glance at Freddie. I don't want to tell Carly because she's the one that kind of made us break up in the first place. So I really don't want her 'helping' us this time. Freddie smiles at me. I grin getting up and climbing up the barn stairs. Mel and I's 'tree house' when we were younger. I smile at the hand done drawings on the walls and pictures of Mel and I when we were about seven.  
"Hey what are you doing?"  
"Nothing just thinking." I answer as he takes a seat beside me.  
"About what?" I glance down at Carly.  
"About telling Carly. I mean I don't know if we should or not because last time we kind of broke up because of her." I mumble.  
"Sam." He says. I look up at him.  
"Come here." He says as scoot into his lap. He strokes my hair.  
"What do we do?" I ask.  
"Let her find out on her own." He says.  
I nod smiling.  
"I'm okay with that." He smiles widely kissing me. I place my hands on his cheeks.  
"You two okay up there?" Carly yells.  
"Yeah!" I yell back breaking kiss.  
"Okay just making sure!" This is gonna be harder than I thought...


	10. Nothing

2Sam POV-

"Good night Sam." Carly says walking in the room wearing a lime green tee shirt that reads Call Me in big white letters and a pair of white soft pants with little yellow daisy's on then.  
"Night Carls." I say. I'm wearing a pair of purple fuzzy pants and a three quarter length tee with smily faces on it. She smiles.  
"I'll see you in the morning."  
"Okay." I smile sitting on my bed. She hugs me sideways then leaves the room with her signature Carly Shay smile. I smile then roll my eyes, turning I shut off the light and grab my phone.  
'Hey Carly just went to bed and I heard heard the door shut. Meet in the barn treehouse. Sam' I toss my phone on the bed putting on some shorts and a tee shirt that has a big purple peace sign in the front and a tan half jacket.  
'Yeah okay I'll meet you there. I'm bringing the food. Freddie' I smile putting on my brown converse and making my way out the back door. I slip out and get to the barn. Climb up the steps and find Freddie has set up a blanket with ham sandwiches, chocolate chip cookies, grapes, and bottled water.  
"Hey." I say smiling while plopping down beside him. He smiles as we start to eat.  
"So when do you think Carly's gonna know?"  
"No idea, but considering it's Carly she'll figure it out soon."  
"Probably." I say. We finish up soon and then I lay my head on his chest. We stare up at the stars.  
"Freddie?" I whisper.  
"Yeah?"  
"Never leave me."  
"Sam I'm never going to leave you." He says as I stare into his brown eyes. I nod a bit as he presses his lips to mine. I smile resting back on him.  
"I like this." I mumble. He smiles.  
"Me too." I breathe in the scent of his shirt. He laughs playing with my hair. I don't mind really. We lay in silence for a while just enjoying each others company, starring at the stars. I soon find my eyes feeling heavy and before I know it. I'm Asleep.


	11. I miss

3Sam POV:  
"Sam!" I open my eyes to find Carly Shay leaning over me. I look around realizing in my room. Freddie must have carried me back last night. Awwweee!  
"What!" I mumble throwing the blankets over my head.  
"Wake up."  
"Noooo!" I whine.  
"Sam come on we have a big day ahead of us."  
"Fine let me get dressed! I say throwing the sheets off me. I peal off the shorts from last night. Not looking at Carly. I throw on some navy blue cotton shorts and a think black tank that has a blue heart on it, with a pair of black flip flops. I look at Carly wearing a pair of jean shorts, yellow tee with a pink smily face and yellow sandals. I brush my hair and put on make up. Carly and I are met by Freddie in the kitchen.  
"Morning bab." I stop myself. Freddie tries hard not to smile. I grab a piece of toast and head out the door. Letting it slam behind me.  
Freddie POV-  
"What's up with her?" Carly asks.  
"I dunno, but i'm going to go find out."  
"No Freddie I think you should let me." Carly says. I want to scream: 'No Carly there are things you don't know. She'll know I understand better.' I don't though. I just shake my head as I watch Sam pull out a bicycle and get on it. I sigh, I know where she's going.  
"Carly. Let. Me."  
"Freddie Benson she is my best friend and I need to talk to her!"  
" Listen you don't even know where she's going."  
"You wouldn't understand Carly!"  
"Yeah I do!" I don't say another word and I'm out the door.  
Sam POV-  
I walk out to the shed looking for a bike. You see we have a lot. Mine that was shipped out here along with Melanie's, Aunt Lori's green one, My dad's old purple one, and mom's yellow one. I look over at my dad's. I tear rolls down my cheek. I grab his bike, get on and go.

"I'd thought I'd find you here." I turn coming face to face with Freddie.  
"Hi." I mumble as he plops down beside me.  
"Sam what's wrong?" I don't say anything, but I do plop my head down in his lap pulling my knees up with my back resting on his upper leg.  
"I miss my dad okay." He strokes my cheek with his fingers gently. I glance back up at him, he's starring into my eyes ever so.  
"I know Sam." He whispers sending chills down my spine.  
"I feel like playing.."  
"I thought you might." He says bringing out my light guitar.  
"Thank You." I mumble my lips forming into a smile as he brings out a blue one also.  
"You?"  
He smirks.  
"Thought you knew everything about me did you Puckett?"


	12. Fighting With Carly

Sam POV:  
"Sam!" Carly screams. "Thank God your okay!"  
"Relax I'm fine." I say glancing over at Freddie.  
"Sam can I talk to you?" She asks. I give a quick nod following her into my bedroom as she shuts the door.  
"Okay what's up with you!?"  
"Whatcha mean?" I say playing with my shirt hem.  
"You know what I mean you've been acting different!" I sigh.  
"You just wouldn't understand Carly."  
"Thats the same thing Freddie said, what have you told him?!" I sigh.  
"You wouldn't understand." I say.  
"I would too! You can't keep this from me Sam!"  
"You wanna bet?! You know what Carly? You always have to know everything that goes on in our personal lives don't you?! Well sometimes maybe we don't want you to know!" I scream then run out. I bump into Freddie on the way out.  
"Woah you okay?" I nod as I pull him into the guest that he's staying in a shut the door.  
"Well Carly thinks I'm not telling her about dad. Then she got all bent out of shape and wacky about me not saying anything. I screamed that maybe all the time we don't want her to know everything. It always seems like she always has to know everything." I say. He hugs me rubbing my back slowly as he grabs my hand and we walk into the hall. I go into my room after pecking his cheek quickly


	13. Contact infomation

Sam POV-  
I can't sleep. It's official I cannot!  
I slowly crawl out of bed making my way to Aunt Kristy's bedroom. I haven't done this since I was little. I slowly tip toe into the room.  
"Aunt Kristy." I whisper.  
"Sam is something the matter?"  
"Kind of." I reply. She scoots over tossing back the blankets and motioning for me to crawl in beside her. I do.  
"What's bugging you?"  
"Dad." I answer.  
"Tell me about him." We go on and on chatting.  
"Is there anyway I can contact him?" I ask.  
"Well Sam I'm about to tell you something that your mother never wanted you girls to find out." I pull the covers over my stomach.  
"About a year ago your father got in touch with your mother. Claiming he's changed for the better. Said he wanted to see you and Melanie. After all these years said he misses you two like heck. Your mother forbid him everything. Well then your father somehow got in touch with me. Explaining everything. He's changed Sam. For the better. I've talked to him off and on in the past few months. He says he's been dying to see you girls." My heart bangs in my chest. I feel the tears foaming in my eyes.  
"I have his number Sam you can call him if you want to." All I can do is nod.  
She smiles pulling me into a side hug. Then does something. Pulls out a number. My dads number. The tears roll down my cheeks. I give her a kiss on the cheek, snatch the number out of her fingers. She smiles as I run down the hallway stopping at Freddie's door. There's no way this can wait until tomorrow.


	14. Contact

2Sam POV-  
Freddie smiles at me grasping my hand as I look at the night sky. I clutch my blue pearphone in my right hand. Slowly I dial in the number. Press call and place the phone on my ear. A nervousness lurks in my stomach. I'm scared my voice won't work.  
"Hello Kristy." I hold my breath.  
"Dad?" I ask placing a smile on my lips. Glancing over at Freddie; He's smiling at me.  
"Sam?" He asks almost in a whisper.  
"Yeah. It's me." I answer. I have no idea what to say. I plop down beside Freddie in the porch swing.  
"How've you been?" He asks.  
"Good." I tell him.  
"That's great." He says laughing. I can tell he's smiling.  
"Hows Mel?" He questions.  
"Great as far as I know of. Haven't talked to her in a while."  
"Oh." He whispers.  
"Sam?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I'm sorry for everything."  
"I forgive you." Those three words take a huge weight that I've carried for 12 years off of my chest.


	15. water damage

3Sam POV:  
I awakened by a load high pitched scram. I groan throwing the covers back. I'm met in the hallway by Carly.  
"Why?" I question.  
"I saw a spider." I roll my eyes sighing.  
"Sam? What's got you so grumpy?"  
"Nothing." I shrug it off.  
"Sam." Carly says in a tough tone.  
"Carly." I push. "I'm fine." She nods a bit walking down the hall as I set off to find Fredward. I meet him in the kitchen as he's laughing with my aunt.  
"Hey guys what'd I miss?" He smiles kissing my cheek.  
"Nothing." I nod taking a seat next to him at the counter top. Aunt Kristy sits a plate of bacon and eggs in front of me.  
"Carly woke me up." I say taking a bite of eggs.  
"I heard her scream." Freddie replies. I nod.  
"Yup."  
"So what do you have planned for today?"  
"Nothing why?" Freddie questions.  
"Well I thought if the three of you weren't planning to do anything I would take you into the city." I smile.  
"That'd be great." I reply Freddie nods along with me.  
"Okay so as soon as you two are done we might as well leave." I look down at my gray long sleeved pajama shirt and neon red fuzzy pants. I put down my fork looking down at my now empty plate.  
"Done." I yell as Freddie smirks rolling his eyes.  
"Now Sam you go get dressed and tell Carly to get ready as well and we'll leave in an hour." I smile hopping up off my stool and up to my room.  
"Woah slow down." Carly says.  
"Hey Carls go grab a piece of toast and get dressed were leaving for the city in an hour." I say joyfully  
"Wait I only have an hour! Forget breakfast!" Carly screams heading down to Mel's room. I roll my eyes heading to my own. I walk into my room grabbing a random shirt. A wide strap green top with neon purple heart in the corner bottom. A neon purple tank underneath. Paired with my patched denim jeans a pair of mismatched socks and my black converse. Just in case a grab a random sweat shirt. I snatch my orange neon sunglasses that go just above my cheek bones and prop them up on my head. Stuffing a couple bobby pins in my pocket I take one last look at myself; putting on a smile and head out the door.  
"Hey you guys ready?" Aunt Kristy asks.  
"Yeah I think so." I answer. Carly comes out of 'her' room wearing denim capris a pair of white sandals with weaved straps and a buckle behind her ankle. Her neon pink tanktop covered by a lace half top. Her white and pink sunglasses resting in her head.  
"Okay I'm ready." She confirms.  
"Well looks like it's raining I'll go grab an umbrella." Aunt Kristy says. Then it hits me. My guitar! I open the screen door. Running out into the rain hearing Freddie and Carly calling my name. My hair is sticking to my cheeks as I make it to the open top tree house.. I look for our guitar's Freddie's and mine. I pick them up making sure there's no water damage. I lift mine up and the droplets of water start to fall out. I try to strum and it's no use. Water damage...  
"Sam are you okay?"  
"Freddie?"  
"Yeah it's me."  
"Good I was hoping that it was you." He nods then notices the tears rolling down my cheeks. I hand him his own guitar. He stares at mine seeing the water still rolling put as I tip it up.  
"Oh Sam." He says wrapping his arms around me and bringing me close into him.  
"It was dad's." I whisper trying to strum the now broken instrument in front of me. I feel a coupe tears and he wipes them away. I offer watery smile.  
"Hey I know your sad, but I'm sure when we get into Missouri you'll feel better."  
"Okay." I say taking his hand as the rain has now stopped and we walk to the car as he hops in the back with me, Carly up front. We broke are fingers apart before getting in the car.  
"Sam are you okay?"  
I nod and she lets it go. I really go over and lay my head in Freddie's lap,but I know I can't. Sadly. He smirks at me. I can't help,but think of him. I know he's next to and I just really want to feel his lips on mine. I smile softly as we pull out of the driveway. I look out the window pulling my sunglasses over my eyes and watch Carls do the same. My phone beeps and I look at Freddie who's on his.  
'Did I ever tell you that you look really cute in sunglasses? ;)' I smile and stare at the text, glancing at him. She grins  
At me. I text back crazily.  
'Why no you never did,but thank you.' I smirk sending the message and hear his phone ding. He laughs.  
'Oh Princess Puckett saying thank you?' I roll my eyes.  
'Are you really asking me that?'  
'JK.' I smirk a little.  
'Freddie you think Carly suspects anything?'  
'I dunno Sammy.' He texts back.  
'Well what are we going to do?'  
'I dunno Sammy I really dunno."


	16. Carly Finds Out

Sam POV:  
Freddie smiles softly at me as I lay my head on the car door. I get out my phone and text him.  
'hey looks like Carly's asleep.' His phone beeps and he smiles.  
'Yup :)).' I lean over on him he smiles kissing my lips softly. I smile at him kissing back.  
"I missed that." I whisper. He smiles kissing me again. I lay my head back in his chest. Aunt Kristy smiles looking at the road in front of her.  
"So where are we going?" I ask excitedly.  
"You'll see." She replies.  
"Okay, but it better be fun!" I announce to her. I glance up at him, he smiles at me. Carly suddenly stirs, I pause looking up at Freddie again. He does nothing about me in his arms, but continues to hold me. I grin shutting my eyes and leaning my head back against him. I hear Carly yawn and sigh.  
"Sam?" She whispers.  
"Are you awake?" I nod opening my eyes and see that Freddie's are closed tight. He asleep. Carly smiles at me as I make no move to unwrap myself from his arms. I grin back at Carly as Aunt Kristy brings the car to a stop. I look around at a parking lot. Of a mall... Great! Carly+Mall=Craziness. Aunt Kristy whispers for me to wake up Freddie. I poke him in the stomach and Carly holds back a laugh.  
"Freddie." I whisper in his ear. He grins in his sleep.  
"Freddie wake up." I say and his eyes pop open. I can't help, but laugh as he kisses me placing both hands on my cheeks. What he doesn't seem to notice is that Carly is right there... And she's starring right at us which means she saw everything...

This has probably been one of my favorite chapters to write so far. I just love it! Anyways you should review..  
Love always.  
Seddielover945.


	17. Suprise

Sam POV2:  
"What in the world!" Carly screams. I look up at Freddie.  
"Uhhh." I say. Oh gosh! My minds screaming at me.  
"So how long has this been going on?" She questions.  
"About a week." Freddie answers for me.  
"A week and you didn't tell me! We promised NO more secrets! "  
"I know." I say as my mouth opens, but no words come out.  
"Plus you never told me why guys broke up the first time."  
"Well you see...That's complicated.." I reply.  
"How?!"  
"You really wanna know?" Freddie asks.  
"Yes!"  
"Well about a year ago we were coming down the stairs and heard you taking to Spencer and his babysitter girlfriend about forcing a relationship so we kind of implied it to our own..." Freddie answers. Carly gasps.  
"You-u-u broke up because of me?" I nod. Please let her understand.  
"Oh my God!" She screams.  
"Carly..." I start.  
"No... I'm REALLY sorry guys!"  
"It's okay."  
"No Sam it's not okay...It was ALL my fault!" A tear rolls down her cheek.  
"Carly don't cry... Were back together now..."  
"Okay." She whispers. I smile hugging her. I grab Freddie's hand and climb out of the car. He grins at me kissing the side of my head. I blush a light pink and roll my eyes. The mall is full of people and chaos. Carly grins and drags me to Gittergloss.  
"Carly!" I groan. I mouth 'Sorry' to Freddie and he nods. I smile a little and Carly drags me to the lip gloss.  
"I wonder if they have any meat flavors." I say and Carly rolls her eyes. After glittergloss Carly and Aunt Kristy drag me to one of Carly and I's favorite stores. We start on the clearance rack.  
"Ohhh Sam this would be so cute on you." Carly says pulling out a purple and red half top, gray loose bottom jeans, and a White tank top. I nod smiling.  
"Now it's my turn." Aunt Kristy says laughing. She grabs a green and yellow striped top and white shorts. I smile again and we pay and leave. Carly smiles and Freddie comes out of a techy looking store and takes my hand. We smile.  
"Are you guys ready to go?" We all nod. We get out to the parking lot. There's a man standing by Aunt Kristy's car with brown hair, blue eyes, and I small grin. I turn to Aunt Kristy and Freddie, they nod. My hutch is correct. The day I've been waiting for is here. I let out of Freddie's hand and take off in a run.  
"Daddy!"


	18. Reunited

Freddie's POV:  
I smile as Sam screams and runs into her dad's embrace. I see Carly glance at me all confused. I roll my eyes and turn back to Sam and her dad.

Sam POV:  
I run into my dad's arms and smile.  
"Sam." He whispers. I grin and feel tears prickle in my eyes. I nod.  
"Yeah." We pull away from our hug and walk back to Carly, Freddie, and Aunt Kristy. Freddie has this huge grin on his face and so does Aunt Kristy while Carly just looks totally confused.  
"Carly Freddie I would like for you to meet my dad." Carly all of a sudden breaks out in a smile. Freddie goes up and shakes his hand politely.  
"I believe we spoke on the phone." My dad says looking at Freddie. Huh? I suddenly realize.  
"Woah you planned this!" I ask him.  
"Yup your Aunt and I." He replies. A huge grin in is now on my face as I embrace him in a hug.  
"Thank You!"  
"You know your welcome." Freddie says a wide grin on his face. I smile.  
"Your the best." I whisper in his ear. He grins back.  
"Thanks." He whispers. Carly awes in the background and I can't help, but roll my eyes at her.  
"Well we better get going guys." Aunt Kristy says. I nod and go over to hug my dad again.  
"It was really good to see you." I say.  
"I love you." He whispers almost bringing tears to my eyes.  
"I love you too dad." I choke out as we pull away from our hug. He waves to us all and gets in his car. I look back as it drives out of the parking lot.  
"Don't worry Sam you'll see him again soon." Freddie whispers.  
"I know." I answer as we climb in our own car. He grins at me lacing our fingers together and I lay my head on his shoulder.  
"You know." He says. "Carly doesn't have to know everything." I grin ever so slightly and nod.  
"Your right." I whisper to him. Maybe just maybe we could have a few secrets of our own.


	19. Broken Ankle

Sam POV:  
I look out the window of my bedroom and start to get dressed I pull of light skinny jeans, a light peach colored three quarter length top and white and purple socks. I get dressed quickly, and slide on my tan cowboy boots, tucking my jeans inside. I smile brush my hair pulling it up into a messy bun and walk to the kitchen. There's a note on the table from Aunt Krsity that says they all went to town and there's leftover dinner in the fridge. I make myself toast and eat in silence. Finishing up I put my plate in the sink. I grin and go outside letting the screen door slam behind me. I go into the barn grabbing Freddie's guitar and leaving the barn. I sit down at a tree near the bike shed. I place my fingers on the stings as a tune hits me.  
"Ohh Ohh Ohh we called it off again last night, but ohh this time I'm telling you we are never getting back together." I smile and look out at the woods. Taking his guitar I place it back in the barn and grab my bike riding down the dirt pathway. I can feel the wind blowing through my hair and grin. I continue to pedal, standing up. I coast for just a little bit then get off and set my bike against a tree. I start walking then I hit my foot on something and I'm hit in the face with something hard...The ground. I try to stand up and before I know it there's this pain that shoots throughout my foot. I let a few tears slide down my cheeks. I reach in my pocket for my red pearphone and get it out. Slowly trying to ignore the pain in my foot I dial Freddie's number. I hold the phone to my ear, sucking in my tears or at least trying to.  
"Hey." He says with joy filling his voice.  
"Freddie." I whisper my voice cracking as the tears start to stream again.  
"Sam? Whats wrong?" He questions.  
"I was walking after riding my bike and tripped over a tree root. My foots hurts really bad Freddie."  
"Can you move it?" He asks his voice now serious. I try and fail as new tears start to spew.  
"No." I answer sniffling.  
"I want you to stay where you are Sam okay? We'll be right there, I'll come and get you."  
"Okay, but just hurry." I whisper, "It hurts bad.."  
"I'm coming." He says.  
"Freddie?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I Love you.."  
"I Love you too." He whispers. I close my eyes and try to breathe steady, the pain grows stronger and the tears continue.  
"You'll be okay Sam." He whispers and I nod.  
"I'm being a wuss." I say trying to crack a smile.  
"No your not.." He says trying to comfort me.  
"Okay were turning." He tells me. "Well be there in five minutes." I grimace nodding my head.  
"Keep me on the phone." I say.  
"Okay." I sigh as the minutes feel like hours. I try not to move my foot and close my eyes. Now the problem is my boots still on my foot...  
"Sam where are you we're coming?"  
"I'm beside the big tree with the hole in the trunk, not to far off form our spot." I answer, our are spot is where we came on our first bike ride and where he came and found me.. I soon can here multiple footsteps.  
"Sam!" Carly screams.  
"Over hear!" I say as my voice cracks again. Freddie runs over to me and kisses my forehead.  
"Which leg?" Aunt Kristy asks bending down beside me on the ground.  
"Left." I answer.  
"Okay I'm gonna have to remove your boot Sam." I nod and hold my breath as she slowly pulls on the boot. The boot slides off fairly easy, but the pain is awful.  
"Well Sam I can tell you for a fact it's not broken, just sprained." I nod when you have an aunt that worked as a nurse for 25 years she knows things. I look down as my sock is now off my foot and the foot is black and purple. She puts the sock on my foot as Freddie lifts me off the ground to carry me back to the house. Despite the pain I smile and giggle a little bit. We get to the house and he puts me on the couch. Aunt Kristy grabs the footstool and a pillow and props my foot up. Carly garbs and icepack and puts it on top of my swollen foot. Freddie sits beside me and smiles.  
"Thanks." I whisper laying my head on his shoulder. He laughs.  
"What?" I ask.  
"Sam you don't need to thank me.."  
"Well I feel like I do so you'll have to just deal with it." He rolls his eyes and smiles. Carly brings in three bowls of chocolate chip ice cream and hands two to Freddie and I. She sits down and smiles.  
"Thanks Carls." We finish our ice cream and the clear blue sky soon turns dark. Carly helps me to the bedroom to get on pajamas. I hobble over to my dresser and pull out white pants with yellow smiley faces and a black long john shirt. I slide them on and hobble back to Melanie's room where Carly's getting dressed. She's wearing green plaid pants and a green tee shirt. She smirks as I take a seat on the bed and scoot back against the head board.  
"Do you feel any better Sam?" She asks pointing to my purple like foot.  
"I guess." I answer shrugging. She rolls her eyes.  
"Well I guess we should go to bed.."  
"Carls your my best friend, but it's 9:30."  
"Really?!"  
"No..." I reply sarcastically.  
"Oh shut up!" She says playfully. I laugh and stare at my ankle.  
"Well excuse me for not checking the time!"  
"Oh well I'm think I'm gonna head to the living room." I answer.  
"Yeah I'll help you.."  
"Carly..."  
"Sam Puckett you just hurt your ankle and your my best friend, so I feel like I should help you out!" I roll my eyes.  
"Fine.." She helps me get back to the other room without earthier of us falling down I might add. So I think we did a good job. When I get back Freddie's wearing black plaid pants and a gray tee shirt. I take a seat next to him on the couch.  
"Sam..Your Aunt said to keep you foot elevated." Carly tells me.  
"Yes Mother.." I reply.  
"Well from what you told me she was a nurse." Freddie says. I groan thumping his forehead lightly. Carly grabs the footstool and a pillow making me put my ankle up. I sigh and prop it up on the pillow.  
"Thank You." Carly says plopping down in the leather chair across from both of us and flicks on the TV. The news report is the first thing on.  
"Eww No!" She says and flicks on Girly Cow. I smile over at Freddie and he smiles back then I know this moment is perfect.

I just watched the iGoodbye promo and Seddie better be the outcome. I will bawl like a little girl when iGoodbye comes on. I checked Tumblr and there's so many guesses and I feel like crying! Icarly will forever live within my heart and so will all of these stories! I love you guys and no matter the outcome next Friday I will finish these Seddie stories... Plus even if they don't prevail there's still Sam&Cat to look forward to and Dan said that he might get Nathan to guest star! :) Plus I follow Dan on Twitter and I looked at some of the posts to him about Seddie and Dan  
Said that "You'll just have to wait and see.." Dan is a Seddier shipper! I won't update untill after iGoodbye so I want your feedback on the chapter and the authors note...I would love that!  
Love Always,  
SeddieLover945


	20. Chapter 20

Sam POV;  
I roll over on my side and avoid the pain in my ankle.  
"Come on Sam!" Carly says coming into my room wearing a pink and orange plaid shirt, black skirt, black leggings, and black ankle boots. I sit up in bed throwing my legs over the side.  
"But i'm injured..." I whine.  
"Just get dressed come on I'll get you some clothes, just sit there." She opens my drawer pulling out a green and blue striped tee shirt, a white tank to go under it, blue denim jeans. I slowly pull out my slip on canvas black shoes.  
"This work?"  
"Yup." I answer taking the outfit from her as she shuts the door so I can get dressed. I get dressed and Aunt Kristy comes in with purple duct tapped crutches.  
"Here I found these in the hallway closet." I nod.  
"Thanks." She smiles and hands them to me then leaves the room.  
"Okay so you think you can use those and be okay?" Carly questions.  
"I think so.."  
"Good." She answers. I stand up and we finally make it to the kitchen. Freddie's waiting wearing blue skinny jeans, black vans, and a white and black short sleeved plaid button up. I smile and sit beside him.  
"Good morning." He says kissing me.  
"Good morning!" I reply. He laughs and rolls his eyes.  
"Your aunt said your ankle should be better in about a week."  
"Yes!" I scream and Carly giggles. I roll my eyes as she grabs the orange juice out of the cabinet. After breakfast we go to the barn and with me and my ankle I will say that it was a challenge. Freddie sits in the tire swing hanging from the middle beam.  
"Can you push me?" I ask as he climbs out.  
"Are you sure that's a good idea Sam?" Carly questions.  
"I would think so, plus I'm bored." I reply.  
"Come on." Freddie says helping me in the tire. I smile as he starts a small push. I hear Carly's camera click and look over to see her taking multiple pictures.  
"Smile Sam." She says.  
"You too Freddie." He stops the swing and gets behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. We smile and laugh and even kiss for a couple.  
"That's enough." Carly says after what feels like hours. I roll my eyes as Freddie starts the swing up again. We sit laughing, swinging, and just plain having fun for a couple of hours. I hear the rain as it starts on the roof. My mother went home a couple days ago so theres nothing to worry about there. What I mean is that we don't have to worry about her coming out here again and 'getting us.'  
"I guess were stuck here." Carly says sighing and sitting on the ground. I nod as turn myself around and around in the tire swing with my good foot. Freddie smiles at me remembering our first night here. I feel and blush rise on my cheeks, bite my lower lip, and look down at the ground. He shakes his head trying to hold back a laugh. As the rain continues Carly soon falls asleep on the floor. Freddie helps me out of the swing and we together, our backs pressed against the hay bails. He smiles as I lay my head on his shoulder.  
"Does your ankle feel okay?" He asks.  
"For right now." I answer kissing his cheek softly. He nods.  
"Good." I smile a cheeky grin and close my eyes.  
"You know I'm happy I came out here with you." I face him.  
"Really?" I ask joy filling my voice and my eyes sparking.  
"Really." He confirms.  
"Me too." I reply and he kisses me gently.  
"I love you Freddie."  
"I love you too Sam." He replies wrapping his arms around me tightly. I mentally awe and he grins at me. I kiss him softly wrapping my arms around his neck. I look around and smile.  
"So what do you wanna do?" I ask. He smiles.  
"No idea Sam." I laugh.  
"Oh okay Benson." I reply laying my head back on his chest and feel his arms wrap around me. I smile close my eyes, another perfect moment, just the two of us


	21. Chapter 21

Sam POV:  
I run out to the yard with my newly healed ankle. I smile and spin around in the yard, enjoying our last few days here. Leaving this place will be tough for me. It was my home growing up and it will always be a part of me. I hear the screen door slam and Carly comes out of the house eating a bagel with cream cheese. I smile and bid her good morning. She grins at me and offers me half of her bagel. I smile as we both sit down on the grass each eating half of a bagel. She's wearing yellow shorts with a white tank with a big yellow flower.  
"Good bagel." I comment and she nods.  
"Sure is." We laugh and get done with our food. I smile at my best friend and we lay back on the grass. She smiles at me.  
"Man I'm gonna miss this place." I say and she looks over at me.  
"You know Sam I will too." I smile and little and shut my eyes. I will really this place. I open my eyes and find Freddie leaning over me. I smile and he kisses me on the lips gently.  
"What are you girls doing?" He asks with a chuckle. I roll my eyes as he takes a seat beside me on the ground.  
"Would you like to join us Fredward?" I question with a roll of the eyes. He nods and lays down beside me. I glance over at Carly who is smiling at us like an idiot.  
"What?" I ask.  
"You two are adorable."  
"Thanks Carls." I reply and my fingers find Freddie's.  
"I'm going to miss this place." Freddie says glancing over at me.  
"Really?" I question.  
"Sam if it wasn't for you I'd be at home right now with my mom trying to force me to do a jigsaw puzzle." I laugh.  
"That is probably true." Carly replies.  
"Knowing your loony mother Benson it is the truth."  
"Hey she's not that bad?"  
"Really?" I ask questionably.  
"Okay it is." He admits with a small sigh and I cannot help, but agree with him on that.  
"Your Aunt went to town to the store and she said that she would be back around noon." Freddie says.  
"Good to know." I reply causing him to roll his brown orbs. I grin and kiss him  
Lightly on the lips.


	22. Melanie

Sam POV:  
I raise my arms over my head as I stretch, then let out a yawn. I climb out of bed, dress quickly in black skinny jeans and a white thick strap tank. I tie my hair back in a messy pony tail and pull on my brown cowgirl boots. I make my way out of the house and into the barn. I find it empty apart from a few stray cats. I roll my eyes and run my fingers over the hard wood barn doors. I smile as I think back to Mel and I's daily encounters of this place when we lived here at this farm. I feel tears trickle down my cheeks as I think of how much I really do miss my sister right now. Why did my mother have to send her away to New York and there is no way she would fly out here for a couple of days. Right? I whip out my cell phone and dial her number off the top of my head and press the phone to my ear. It rings a couple of times and then her voice fills my ear.  
"Hey Sammy!" She says in her high pitched Girly voice.  
"Hey Mel so I was wondering can you fly out to Aunt Kristy's for a couple of days?"  
"I guess I could why are you there?"  
"Yeah I realized I needed to get back in  
Touch with my roots."  
"Awe Sammy!" She says with a laugh in her voice.  
"Uh so yeah, I'll see you soon K?"  
"Yeah sure Sam see you tomorrow."  
"K bye Mel."  
"Bye Sam." She replies and I end the phone call with a click of a button and lean back against the wood door with a deep sigh. Can you blame me though? I haven't seen my sister since last year and I really want her to see dad again, plus I do miss her. I mean we do fight and I act like l hate her, but she is my sister. Take Freddie and I for example I acted like I hated him a while back, but we dated and broke up. I love him, but I guess I always have somewhere deep inside my heart, but I just kept it hidden for so long and things got complicated, he got hot and here we are. I make my way back up to the house to find Carly in the kitchen.  
"Hey where have you been?"  
"In the barn, hey would you mind sharing a room with Melanie? It is her room, but your already in there so I don't want to kick you out. That seems rude and I figured you wouldn't care, but if you do she can share with me."  
"Wait Mel's coming!?"  
"Yeah I called her a few minutes ago she will be here by tomorrow." Carly let's out a girlish squeal causing me to roll my blue eyes.  
"So I take it you don't care if you room when her then?"  
"No not at all!" Carly replies with a grin on her face, but who can blame her here? They have known each other for a long while now.  
"Good thing Carls." I reply. She nods a takes a gulp of her orange juice that she had when I came in earlier. We stand there for a few minutes both of us deep in our own thoughts. I smile to myself and then glance up at Carly.  
"So you really don't mind sharing a room with her?"  
"Sam do I seem like I mind?" She answers pointing at the grin on her face. I roll my eyes a little.  
"I guess not." I mutter and watch her roll her own brown eyes.  
"Your right I don't." She replies and sets her empty juice glass in the sink. I laugh to myself and start to wonder where Freddie could be.  
"Hey Carls have you seen Fredward?" She laughs and turns back to face me.  
"Yeah he got up a little bit ago, ate a bowl of cereal then muttered something about going to take a shower." I nod to myself as both of us take a seat on the couch beside the TV.  
"So is Melanie really coming tomorrow!?"  
"Yes Carly now will you calm down you saw her last time she was here."  
"I know that Sam, but it has been so long ago!" I laugh and Aunt Kristy walks into the living room.  
"Morning girls." She says with a smile and I grin.  
"Hey do you remember me saying something about Melanie coming or seeing if she could because dad said that he wanted to see her." I say.  
"Yeah why?" Aunt Kristy questions.  
"Well I called her a few minutes ago and asked if she could fly over here for a few days and she said that she could, so she will be here by tomorrow." Aunt Kristy let's out a large grin.  
"She sounded pretty excited over the phone so I think she was glad that I called her." Aunt Kristy nods.  
"It will be so nice to have my two favorite nieces in the same place again!" I nod and smile to myself and then I have to admit she is right.


	23. Sister

**Oh my gosh you guys I know I really suck at updating lately and I have no insperatrion what so ever so bare with me here. I will atemp this chapter, but if it sucks please forgive me. Thanks a bunch guys! **

**SL945.**

Sam POV-

I stroll down the stairs of Aunt Kristy's house wearing a pair of jean shorts, a purple and black tank yop, my hair pulled up in an extreme messy bun on the to[p of my head, and my brown cowboy boots on my feet. I yawn a bit and stare at the clock on the counter. 11:20. I almost forgot that Melanie arrives today so I had to force myself to get ready. Her plane should land around noon and Freddie and I are taking Aunt Kristy's _Jeep_ to pick her up.

After scarfing down two pieces of toast and looking at myself in the mirror I race out to the yard where Freddie is standing taking to Carly.

"Are you sure I can't go with you guys too?" My best friend questions quickly with the words rushing out of her mouth.

"Carly.." Freddie says. "If there was room in the Jeep you could go, but there is barely enough for Sam and I let alone one more person." Carly lets out a huff and I offer her a small smile.

"Sorry." I whisper as she truges back to the house, I climb in the passenger seat after Freddie gets in the driver's side.

"Be careful you two!" I hear Aunt Krsity scream and I wave and nod back to her as we drive out of the diveway to her house.

"Can you belive Carly?" Freddie asks.

"Yes I really can."

Freddie laughs.

"Just drive you nub." I tell him as he focuses his eyes back to the road.

The drive is silent which is kind of shocking, but I call tell that we are both lost in our own thoughts. Mine being Melanie and how much I really do miss her, more than anything, more than I missed dad. That's another subject though. How will Melanie react to me being to trustworthy to dad right away? Will she hate me? Will she hate dad for leaving us? Mom? inat about her, but it's not like she has ever really been the best mother to Mel or I. The moments seem to pass slowly, okay so maybe slower than that. Very Very Slow. Slow.

"Are we there yet?" I whine.

"Nope." Freddie replies with a smirk. I roll my eyes.

Slower..

"Fine." I grumble and turn back to look out the car's window.

After forever passes Freddie and I finally turn into the airport's parking lot. Finally.

"What time does her flight get in?"

"Twenty Minutes." I reply glancing down to my PearPhone in my hand. Freddie nods and finds us a seat once we enter the airport that is full of bedlam. I sigh and blow out a large breath and look back down at my PearPhone. Five mintues.

_"Flight 1076 from New York has just landed." _ In a matter of moments I will see my sister again.

The moments seem to take longer than the minutes did and let me tell you something this waiting is not amusing. I look down at my brown boots that are on my feet with a small smirk placed on my lips.

"Sam is that Melanie?" I glance up and see a mess of blonde curls just like mine, green eyes apart from my blue ones, and a white riffled skirt, with a red tank. I smile softly as she litarely runs my way.

"Yup." I reply the three words running off of my tounge with ease.

"Sammy!" She screams and pulls me into a bone crushing hug, with her death grip (that I think she gets from me) with a smile on her face.

"Hey Mel!" I say with joy filling my voice, she releases me and looks to my face from my clothing choice.

"You look good." We both say together and then break out in a fit of real girly giggles in the middle of the Illinois airport, leaving Freddie standing there with his hands shoved into his pockets.

"Freddie it is so great to see you again!" Mel yells pulling my boyfriend into a bone crushing hug of his own. Freddie nods and gives her a friendly hug as well.

"It's good see you too." He replies with his brown cocca eyes flashing to me.


	24. Crazy's Phone Call's

Sam POV-

"Melanie!" Carly yells running out of the house and out into the huge yard. My best friend wraps her long, pale arms around my twin sister and I smile and look over at Freddie. He glances at me too with a knowing look on his face. I roll my eyes as my Aunt Kristy runs out of the house with a dish towel on her shoulder. I laugh as she pulls Melanie into a hug and then looks at me. A smile traces on her lips and both of mine and Mel's as well. I am not going to lie it feels good to be in the same place as her again, not that I would ever admit that to anyone, because I wouldn't.

"So Mel you will be sharing your old room with Carly. Is that okay?" Aunt Kristy tells my sister as she wipes her hands on the towel on her shoulder. Melanie laughs and looks over to me.

"Sam are you that is okay with_ you?_ I mean we haven't seen each other since last year and it's just that you my sister and-" I cut her off.

"Mel it's fine!" I stress and wack her lightly on her shoulder. She smiles picking up her three bags and all of us walk inside the house. Carly, Melanie, and I all go into Mel's old room and help her unpack leaving my boyfriend to call his crazy, insane, freak of a mother. Melanie plops down on floor crossing her legs over the other in a criss- cross fashion. I smile and play with a lock of my blonde cruly hair.

"So how was your flight?" Carly asks.

"Long.." Melanie sighs causing me to break out in a smile.

"Don't worry mine was too. Do you want the bed because I can take the floor if you want." Carly questions.

"Carly Shay do not be silly you were here first i'll just go and see if Aunt Kristy still has the blow up matress in the shed."

"Melanie come on this is your room.." But Melanie does not take no for an answer.

"Carly come on you got here before me and I really don't care."

"Fine.." Carly answers with a small sigh traces on her lips.

Melanie nods.

"So Sam are you and Freddie back together yet-" Just as she asks he walks in the room with a sigh he throws his phone in his back pocket and takes a seat beside me on the floor.

"Your mom?" I ask and he answers with a simple nod.

"Yup. She told me, don't forget you use cloud block. Is it safe down there because I do not want you to get hurt? Do I have to call Sam's Aunt and have a little talk with her? Then she started going off about more crap and well I hung up of her."

"You hung up on her?" i question between giggles. He nods.

"Ye-" His phone rings. "Awe crap!"

I grab his phone out of his hand.

"No Sam no!" I laugh and look at Melanie. She nods. Oh I have taught her so well... Despite Freddie's protests I press the _talk_ button.

"Hello?"

"Samantha Puckett! Put Freddie Bear on the phone this instant." I look over at my boyfriend who keeps mummering that he's not here, but I smile deviously.

"Yes Mrs. Benson he's right here." I tell Crazy pressing the phone into Freddie's hands.

**I know that this is super super short, but I am all out of idea's for now. So here you all go I will try and update soon! :)**

**Seddielover945.**


	25. Chapter 25

Sam POV-

I open my eyes to my sister jumping on top of my bed.

"Mel what are you doing?" I questions rubbing sleep out of my blue eyes, and glaring at her.

"Sam! Come on time to wake up!" She says ripping the cover off of me. I just roll my eyes and slowly climb out of bed. Then it hits me, I was planning on telling her about dad today.

"Hey Mel can I talk to you for a minute?" I question my twin sister as my voice grows serious. She just nods and takes a seat on my bed, as I do as well.

"Sure what's up?" She asks me while placing her pink painted nails in her lap. I smile softly at her and start to speak.

"I got in touch with dad.." He eyes grow bigger by the moment and she lays a hand on my skinny shoulder.

"Our dad?" She questions me with shock in her voice.

"Yes Melanie our father, and believe me he is not the same man who walked out on our family twelve years ago, he has changed. For the better." She just nods and takes in a small, but shakey breath.

"Your sure."

I just nod.

"Yes Mel I'm sure." She justs nods. I look at her as we both lean back against my bed.

"Can you tell me about him." I smile and nod.

"Yes, what would you like to know?" She hugs me from the side, and her voice is quiet.

"Everything." I grin softly and let out a sigh, beginning to start the story.

"I was taking about him with Aunt Kristy and well she gave me his phone number, but Mel she said that he tried to get in touch with us many years ago, but mom forbid it. She was always jelous of him. Always, but I guess she was just scared that we would forget about her." My sister nods with a smile on her face.

"Sam?" I look up at her.

"Yes Melanie?" I question.

"I want to _know _dad." I just nod as a smile traces on my lips.

"Okay."

...

"Are you ready?" I question my sister who nods with a smile. I pull out my PearPhone and dial our father's phone number. I hand her the phone as she presses it to her ear.

"No it's Melanie." I hear her choke out as tears start to roll down her cheeks. A smile graces on my sister's lips and her whips her tears away.

"Yeah I would like to see you too." I smile and feel Freddie's hand interwine around my own hand, and I smile up at him.

"Relax Sam." He whisper's and I don't even notice that I'm not relaxed. I just nod and he kisses my forehead.

"It'll be alright." He whisper's and I fall back onto him.

**I know this is really short, but I have major writter's block so I would love it if you PM me for idea's Review!**

**Seddielover945.**


	26. All is well that end's well

Sam POV-

I zip up my suitcase and fall down on my neatly made bed, it is around five in the morning and everyone is dying to go back to sleep. Me espeically. I hear footsteps and turn around to see Freddie entering my room. I smile softly and look over at him as he takes a seat beside me on my bed. I open my mouth to speak and he rasies his eyebrow at me.

"I going to miss this place." I admit as he leans over to kiss me on the lips. Freddie offers me a small reasuring smile and takes my hand.

"Me too Sammy." He answers and kisses my lightly on the lips, causing me to grin widely. I nod and he lays his arm around my shoulder.

"So we leave in an hour.." I nod once more and lean in to kiss him on the lips, letting my blue eyes flow to his dark brown ones for just a few quick seconds.

"Yup I guess we do, don't we?" I question and grin cheekily.

...

"I'm gonna miss you Aunt Kristy." I whisper hugging my aunt tightly and she just gives me a nod; I can tell that she is trying to hold back her tears as well. I let it all sink into my bones, Carly, Freddie, and I's flight leaves in twenty minutes and well...I'm gonna miss this place so so so much. It's like my second home and who knows when I will come back here. I blink away the tears as they try to fall down out of my blue eye's and look my aunt in the face. She offers me a small smile, but I break the hug a few seconds later.

"I'll miss you too Sam, don't forget to call." I roll my blue eyes.

"I don't think that I could ever forget." I reply with a laugh that comes out of my mouth. She grins again.

"You better not." I laugh again.

"I won't and you can count on that." I turn back to Freddie and Carly as they wait to say their goodbye's as well. Wow who would have thought that they would have liked this place this much? Not me. I watch as they both reach out and give my aunt a hug. I smile softly and play with my finger's things have changed around here a lot lately. I wonder what Spencer will think of it all...

...

"Freddie?" He turns to me with a small smile and takes the earbuds out of his ears. This plane ride is sure to be a long one.

"You know something?" He rasies an eyebrow at me.

"What?"

"When my dad came to tell us all goodbye this morning he asked me if I wanted to go and live with him."

"Wow Sam that's great! What did you tell him?"

"I said no Freddie." His brown eyes go wide.

"Why would you say no, I thought the whole point of the trip was to go and find your father." I nod, but let out a sigh.

"It was, and I love him too, but Seattle is my one and only true home, Carly's there, Spencer's there, and what about iCarly. I wouldn't survive without me now would it? Beside's you know what else I told him?" He shakes his head at me.

"No. What?"

"That you're there." His lips break into a grin and he leans into kiss me. I smile and wrap my arms around his neck, our plane bounded for _home_.

**The End! I hope that you all enjoyed this story! R&R, love you guys! **

**Seddielover945.**


End file.
